lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omegared2
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Edit of Succubus page Please be careful when you edit a page because how you added text to the thumb image ("Bo feeding on Dyson") created an alteration of the format within the Source page of the article. You can see it in the page's history. I fixed it. Remember to always double-check your edits before you publish them. Thanks. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Mesmer and Kitsune pages Your editing altered the Source page of the articles you made changes to. Also: do not un-link names of characters that appear in red in an article as you did in the Kitsune page. Any subject that appears in red is a subject in need of its own page. DO NOT remove images from pages without giving a reason, as you did to the Mesmer page. I cannot go through every alteration and fix what you did so I rolled back all your edits. You cannot engage in the wiki as if it were your own private toy to play with. I can tell that you haven’t taken a moment to familiarize yourself with how to participate in the wiki, so I suggest you take a few moments to read the guidelines in Lost Girl Wiki:Community Procedures. Do it before you continue to make edits that must be rolled back. Everything you do that goes against the grain of how to participate in this wiki can be reversed by the Admin in a split second. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Good evening, Virago. I want to present you my sincere apologies for the mistake I've made. I've done that on other wiki and I it didn't cause any problems so I thought that what I was doing was all right. I'm really sorry for the mess. I've seen the guidelines and understanded what were my errors. I hope that you won't hate me for my dumb hatitude. ::Thank you for your response. I understand how a habit can be created when other wikis don't have guidelines for how to become involved in them. As long as you remember that this wiki has standards in place for participating in it, and you follow them, all will be well. I'll remove the 3-day "time out" I placed on your account. Enjoy + Respect the Lost Girl Wiki. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Visual vs. Source Suggestion: make edits in the Source screen only. This way you can prevent excessive spacing from being created within it. Also, there's no need to reduce the size of the species images in their character pages. The first species image is the primary image. Images need to also be large enough for cellphone users to see them clearly, too. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC)